Call of the Ruby Throne
by bedwards05122016
Summary: This is a story about how things should happen at the moot. The dragonborn becomes High King and plots to make his bid for the ruby throne.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* I don't own anything to do with the Elder Scrolls Franchise**

Chapter One: Plans in action

Ugh let's get this over with thought the dragonborn, a man named Raesuvius Vexus, a Nord raised the great city of Anvil, as he walked into High Hrothgar followed by the blades, Maven Blackbriar, and even Ulfric Stormcloak, with the plan they made previously. It was simple, in the kingsmoot, Ulfric would back Rae (as he liked to be called), and as would the other jarls backed by Ulfric. With that and the money payed to the less honor based jarls, would be enough to make Rae High King of Skyrim without any more bloodshed, hopefully. This war has been too costly as is.

As the odd looking group walked into the meeting chamber, Rae could see they were the last to arrive. All the Jarls, whether deposed or currently reigning were there. The campaign had been swift. All that Ulfric and Rae had left to claim was Morthal, Markarth, and Solitude. Then the legion was gone, and Skyrim was free. The two factions were clearly visible, especially when the jarls accompanying the dragonborn sat. On the Imperial side sat Elisif the Fair, Ingrod Ravencrone, Igmund, Balgruuf the Greater, Siddgeir, Brina Merilis, Maven Blackbriar, Kraldar, and Brunwulf Free-Winter, with of course General Tullius, Legate Rikke, and Elenwen (the thalmor ambassador). On the Stormcloak side sat Ulfric Stormcloak, Korir, Laila Law-Giver, Skald the Elder, Sorli the Builder, Thongvor Silver-Blood, Dengeir of Stuhn, Vignar Gray-Mane, with Galmar Stone-fist, and the dragonborn at one head with Arngeir on the other. "Here we stand at the precipice of a new era for our people, to make the choice for a new High King or Queen. Do we have any nominations?" spoke Arngeir.

"I would like to begin I-" started Ulfric before being interrupted by Elisif of all people.

"Of course you would Ulfric, you slimy bastard. You killed my husband. You turned my country inside out. No more. No more death, no more chaos. I nominate myself. Do I have a second?" spat the she-wolf with such poison that even the dragonborn flinched underneath the mask of Miraak, one of his many spoils of war.

"I second you milady." said Balgruuf the greater his face vibrant with the emotions that Elisif's words had summoned, almost as if the lady of Solitude had power of the Voice.

"Now that that, rude interruption is over I will speak. I believe in a free Skyrim, a Skyrim apart from the Empire, apart from the oppression of these evil bastards," he fervently said as he pointed toward Elenwen ,"but I know I will never get the votes. I have done too much damage. I therefore nominate Raesuvius Vexus, the dragonborn, Slayer of Alduin, Harbinger of the Companions, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, and Thane of all the holds. He is Talos reborn! I would follow this man to the ends of Nirn. Does the dragonborn have a second?"

"I second the dragonborn," said Maven Blackbriar, Matron of one of the most influential and powerful families in Skyrim.

"This man can't be High King! He is not a jarl, and has never been a jarl! By what claim does he have!" exclaimed Elisif.

"He claims it by this. He is Ysmir, Dragon of the North, last dragonborn. That's how he claims it!" Arngeir stated matter-of-factly.

"You take his side? Against the empire? Against -?!" Elisif the Fair said like a petulant child. She shall have to be dealt with swiftly.

"What say you dragonborn, will you accept this nomination?" asked Balgruuf the Greater.

"I do for the good of Skyrim, and for the good of all her people!" the dragonborn said, putting a little of the voice into his speech to move them more. "I call for a vote!"

"I second!" said Ulfric, quickly so no more opposition could be placed.

"All in favor of Jarl Elisif the Fair," asked Arngeir ," and remember you can only vote once." Few hands raised, Igmund of Markarth and Brina Merilis of Dawnstar. I shall have to remember that. Thought Rae.

"All in favor of Raesuvius, Dragonborn?" asked Arngeir, knowing the results. All the other Jarl's raised their hands, even Balgruuf, who had been Elisif's second.

"Well then we have our High King! Hail Resuvius! High King of Skyrim, and Ysmir Dragon of the North!" exclaimed Arngeir.

"Qiilan Wah Fin Jun Dovahkiin! Shouted all the greybeards at once.

"Thank you Greybeards. Now if you'll excuse us we have state matters since everyone is here. I know how you boor of the politics of the _Joor_ ," as the Greybeards sat Tullius stood and took Arngeirs place. _This should be fun._ Thought the king smirking slightly. "First order of business Tullius, I hereby name Skyrim a free kingdom, no longer stuck to your laws and treaties. You will take the legion out of this province. All those who don't want to follow you will be given amnesty. They may stay in Skyrim as part of our army. You're dismissed General and take your Elven master with you." The dragonborn said pointedly, staring directly at Elenwen. Both the General and the ambassador stood to leave, but not Rikke.

"Legate are you going?"  
"No you highness I would like to stay if it please you."

"It would please me greatly."

After the general and the Thalmor bitch was gone, the new high king really got down to business. "Jarl Laila, I hereby order you to step down to the position of Thane, and Jarl Maven shall step up. Jarl Ingrod, you will step down from Jarl of Morthal and come join me at court as a thane of Skyrim. Jarl Sorli will take over. Jarl Vignar, You will step down and serve as my lord of history. Balgruuf you shall take his place. Now for my residence-"

"Yes where do you plan on taking residence? Since you are not a Jarl." Said Elisif trying to put in a jab.

"So happy you should ask Elisif. I Resuvius, High King of Skyrim hereby banish you for crimes against the people of Skyrim. You conspired with the Imperials and worse the Thalmor. I shall take up position of your title and will rule from Solitude. Delphine arrest the ex-queen consort. Oh and that reminds me. Delphine, and all the blades shall take up as my personal guard. Like the Emperors of old they will stand as my shield. The Mede's may have the Penitus Oculatus, but I have my dragon guard. Take the traitor away please." And with that the widow of the dragonborn's predecessor was rushed off to the dungeons of Whiterun, to be exiled from there. "Now then, final matters, Rikke, Galmar, rise." The two previous enemies rose wary of each other. "I name you both commanders of my army, not my own but the army of Skyrim. Galmar you will stay with Ulfric and lead the western half. Rikke you will take the western half and stay with me. Falk Firebeard will be replaced with my steward, Delvin Mallory. Unlike my predecessor, I shall take up the residence in Castle Dour. Any questions?"

"Yes what do we do as jarls now? Will we rebuild?" asked Korir of Winterhold.

"Yes rebuild Skyrim. Helgen will be restored, as will some of the old forts in the reach. Cleared of all evil. Talos will be added back to the pantheon in Solitude, and Winterhold's port will be rebuilt. To accompany with all of this I have dignitaries from the houses Redoran, Telvanni, Hlaluu to meet with as well as Wayrest, Orsinium, and Daggerfall, along with the Crowns of Hammerfell. We will build a grand fleet, payed for by me personally. We will make Skyrim great, we will become prosperous and show the imperials they aren't needed, that we the **FREE** people of Skyrim can become as great, if not greater than them! For Skyrim and for its people!" All cheered and rose swords in hand. "Hail to the King! Hail!"


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't anything to do with Elder Scrolls***

Chapter 2-aftermath

Resuvius POV

"Hello ambassador, I hope your journey wasn't too terrible." I said ignoring the annoyance that it would cost me an extra 300 drakes to pay for the extra days from Wayrest to Solitude. Not that I had a shortage. There was about 1,000,000 septims in the royal coffers and I had at least ten times that. Having grown up an orphan, though, I know the worth of my wealth. As the dumeri diplomat stepped forward and pulled out a scroll. _Onto business then. Good I grow weary of the political bullshite._ In the last 6 months. The diplomats from the kingdoms of Wayrest, Dagger fall, the crowns faction and the houses of Morrowind but Telvanni. "What can the masters of the Telvanni do for you?"

"It is not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you. We are both Free states. Apart from the Empire. I believe I can help you in your freedom."

"And what can you do that we of the Telvanni cannot?"

"I can trade you food. And anything else you might need, and in return you will provide us with ebony and malachite, and if the time comes and aggression comes to either of us, the other will rise and help in defense. Also, I would ask that a Telvanni wizard go to the College of Winterhold and teach some of the new battle-mages the mastery of destruction the Dunmer are famous for."

"Is that all?" asked the Telvanni mage, seemingly annoyed. _That seems to be their normal._

"Yes." I state.

"Well then I, on behalf of the house of Telvanni, hereby name us allies to Skyrim and to you High King. May you live long and happy." Said the wizard as he waltzed back out of the throne room, and out the door of the palace.

 _Finally that's the last one._ That part of the plan was done. _Time for the next phase._ The newest High King no longer wore a mask but a crown of gold with emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. It sat perfectly on his golden locks with fine robes of blue silk embroidered with dragons on the sleeves and up the shoulders. He wore simple shoes and fine silver gloves. When the Telvanni left the palace, the dragonborn sighed, took off the crown, and went to a small council meeting.

There sat his his hand (Delvin Mallory), the lord of war (Ulfric Stormcloak), the lord of ships (Jon Lonely-Gale), lords of history (Vignar Greymane, and Esbern), lord of spies (Karliah), Master of Magic (Nirya), the lord of laws (Aela the Huntress), Master of Coin (Maven Blackbriar), and the Commander of the Dragonguard (Delphine). _All fine choices if I do say so myself._ "Shall we begin?" the Dragonking said making all the council members jump in surprise. They hadn't noticed him enter. "As you wish your highness," said Karliah ", The Thalmor seem to be building a navy. None knows what their intentions are. So the legion and Tullius have been sent to the edge of Valenwood, and our allies in High Rock and Morrowind are putting extra forces into their forts and cities on the coasts as well."

"Okay. Torsten, Ulfric. What do you recommend?"

"I way we put men at Winterhold, Windhelm, Dawnstar, and Solitude. And the forts that are on the coasts as well." Said Ulfric.

"How many men?" I asked quizzically  
"I would say 500 men in each city and 1,000 in each fort."

"Good make it so. Torsten what say you?"

"I say we follow the same plan as Ulfric. Put ships at each port on the coast in case that's what their plan is."

"And how many ship do you want to use?

"50 ships in each port except Solitude, which will hold 600 that is left."  
"Good. Now then, I have an announcement."

"For too long, Sancre Tor has been taken over by undead. I need that other pass to be occupied by us. So Rikke will be dispatched with a force of 10,000 men and will besiege the ancient fortress, and Gonnar Oath-Giver will take over as commander of the fort. Also I want control of Cloud Ruler Temple. Kottir Red-Shoal will take 2,000 men and will take the temple. All Akiviri artifacts will be sent to Sky Haven Temple for the Dragonguard. Now then I will be having a feast for all the leaders of our new alliances. I want to show my wealth and power so that they know I mean business. Delvin I want you to handle all prep."

"Yes sire. How much do you want to spend," asked my old friend?

"About 200,000 septims should be plenty correct?"

"That should be perfect."

"Good anything else?" asked the drained king, ready for sleep.

"There is one other item we need to discuss, Highness. With the growing numbers of the Dragonguard, it is becoming necessary to find someplace better suited to house all your personal guard."

"Very well. Ulfric is there a fort that could house say 2,000 of the Dragonguard?"

"I believe Fort Hraggstad should do. It is big enough to hold about 3,000 men. That should leave enough to add new recruits if you like, and it is about an hour's journey on foot to Solitude," the lord of war saying looking at a book with the list of forts of the kingdom.

"Good. Move the troops there to Northwatch. Is that satisfactory Delphine?"

"Yes Highness, it is more than satisfactory. Thank you. I shall move 1500 troops to Serpents Guard Temple at once. Leaving 700 at Sky Haven temple to receive the artifacts and 150 to go from Sky Haven to Serpent Guard, and 150 to go from Cloud Ruler to Sky Haven."

"Very well. Anything else?" said Raesuvius waiting for the next thing when none came he almost sighed from relief. "No good. Now if you excuse me, I would like to go enjoy dinner and maybe read a book." And with that the councilors stood along with the dragonborn. The dragon king walked out trying to not let his exhaustion show. He walked up the stone stairs two more levels to his suite of rooms. He greeted the guards and asked to have them call up a servant. As three servants came in he said tiredly "Bring me a bottle of Blackbriar Reserve, some cheese, venison, and bread. After bring me a sweetroll." The servants run off to the kitchen to get the order and as the dragonborn waited he walked into the study of his office and studied the map of all Tamriel and aligning that with the reports he'd received today to places on the map. Though the Dominion has not been openly aggressive, but they were planning something. "Andros," called the dragonborn calling to one of the captains of the Dragonguard,"Tell Delphine that I want to see her and Esbern."

"Yes your majesty."

The dragonborn was done with his dinner and was receiving the Sweetroll when Delphine and Esbern walked in. She was in her Akiviri armor, without a shield or helm, but armored with two katanas'. "Yes Highness?" asked Delphine quizzically, wondering what they were doing here at this late hour.

"Delphine we discussed this. Unless we're in the council or throne room please call me rae. Anyways, I have questions for you. About the Thalmor."

"Okay Rae. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. What happened during the Great War, and You're shadow war with them. Tactics, everything."

"Okay let's start from the beginning. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer* I don't own anything to do with the Elder Scrolls Franchise**

Delphine's POV:

After speaking all night long, Delphine left the dragonking to sleep for a few hours. Esbern had left hours ago, as he was the oldest of the trio and needed the sleep. Ugh I can't wait to get this armor off. Rae had found a way to create some dragonscale armor and still forge it to where it looked like the akaviri armor of old, but gods did it ever get heavy after 14 hours of wearing it. As Delphine looked she saw the sun beginning to rise. Okay, I'll be sure and sleep about an hour. Delphine went through the winding corridors of Castle Dour. The High King had expanded the castle adding a wing just for the Dragonguard, a large tower called the dragon fang now. In it held almost 150 Dragonguard, the most that the King wanted in the city. "Too many guards will make the city think we are now a Military state, a dictatorship, and we are not that, we are not the empire." Always about we must not become the empire. Delphine didn't agree with her king on that, they should become the empire, not THIS empire, but the empire of Tiber Septim, the last great dragonborn. _All in good time_. . . were the last thoughts of Delphine before sleep overtook her, sweet, sweet sleep.

Rae's POV:

"Gods I miss being an adventurer." The drangonking thought as he walked the corridors of HIS castle to the council chamber. Third one this week Rae thought. All the man inside wanted to do is go for a horseback ride maybe go check and see how Bryn was doing running the guild, or maybe see what Babette and Nazir were up to, or even just see Arngeir and speak with Parthurnaax. Gods even the clothes were easier. Today the king had on red silk robes with gold dragons on it with golden silk slippers, and the Aetherium Crown placed on his head. However, the king knew that Skyrim wouldn't rule itself. On his plate today, the High King had 30 issues to deal with today, and only five are at all interesting. The king walked in and once again the king was the last to arrive. "Well, that's get this over with," He said as he entered the chamber. The council members jumped in surprise, the high king was almost never heard when he came into the room. It's what made me such a damn good thief, the king thought as he sat down. Karliah began, "I have heard some troubling news my king, the Thalmor's ships have left Alinor and Valenwood they make for the Niben River. The may be invading the Empire-."

"Or they make for Morrowind, or worse, Windhelm. Why do we care what happens to the Empire?" Interrupted Galmar, haughty as ever.

"Because you dolt, if they end the Empire we're next! My king we should go the defense of the empire!" Yelled Rikke who was here only for one more day before leaving for Sancre Tor.

"We just left the empire! We would be seen as weak if we ran to their defense!" Exclaimed Ulfric, the rage clearly shown on his face.  
"ENOUGH! We will not be running to the defense of the Mede's, but neither will we leave our human brethren to fend for themselves."

"Then how-"

"For too long these false emperors of the Mede Dynasty have run the Empire into the ground. NO MORE! I will claim the Ruby Throne, and WE, the humans of Tamriel will send those elven bastards back to the hells they spawned from!" Cheers roared from the council chamber, even Karliah who had her fist raised in the air. "Maven, we'll be needing some serious coin for this. I think 4 million drakes. I will supply it until the war is over, then it will then be paid back to me."

"Of course, . . . Emperor."

"Good. Ulfric, how many men do we have adding in my 3,150 dragonguard?"

"Just over 50,000, plus the hold guards is another 10,000. With some of the money you will be providing we can get at least 50,000 mercenaries plus our allies will provide help I am sure."

"Karliah how many men do the Imperials have?"

"just under 80,000, but 20,000 of those are Tulius's forces and I am sure if they are sending their armada from Alinor then Tulius's forces are about to be tied up in Valenwood."

"Good. Grand Admiral Lonely Gale, how many ships do we have available?"

"We have just above 1,000 ships. Our allies have almost another 2,000. We should be able to overpower them easy enough. If it all goes to plan."

"Good. We'll be leaving three days from now. Rikke, you'll be leaving to take Sancre Tor tonight. It is more important than ever to take the fortress now. Galmar and Ulfric, I will teleport you home tonight as well to Windhelm to raise the armies in the east. I will be marching and raising my armies here in the west. We will meet at Whiterun. I will send a courier to Balgruuf tonight. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, your grace, with your absence there will be a power vacuum, who will fill it? Who will be the new High King?" asked Galmar, looking very clearly for a specific answer.

"I will be leaving Delvin here to manage day to day affairs, as well as Nirya so we can communicate easily. As far as when I take the ruby throne, I have made no plans yet."

"Yes, your highness."

"If there is nothing else, no, good. Delphine, Karliah, Nirya, Delvin, Maven follow me please."

"Yes, your highness," they all said in unison.

As the dragonborn left the chamber, the councilors and generals rose. The king left in a billow of silk, his entourage behind him. The king went to his war room. When they got there, they all sat at a round table. The king summoned a couple servants. "Bring wine, and water. Now down to the nitty gritty. All of you here know of my entire life, Dark Brotherhood and all. Karliah, send a message to Bryn. I want his best thieves for scouts and vex at the head. Delphine, I want all the dragonguard outside the city in a week. I will make the official announcement tomorrow night at the feast. Delvin, send a message to the tailor, I want the best robe they have ever made."

"Of course, sire. What color?"  
"Black with Crimson Dragons. I want to make a statement. And contact the jewelers I want a crown of ebony and rubies."

"Of course, sire. There is something I have to ask. How are you planning to get the support of the elder council?" asked Maven a quizzical look on her face.

"Why my dear Maven," said the dragonborn, a mischievous smile on his face, "I don't plan on ruling with that elder council, that is why I need a message sent to Nazir and Babette. Karliah do that as well."

"Of course, highness."

"What have we discussed is to stay with us, understood?"

"Yes my lord." The king heard in unison as his councilors got up from their seats.  
"Good. Karliah, Delphine please stay behind."

As the king heard the door scrape shut. "What is it sire?" Asked Karliah.

"I need you to do me a favor. I need to speak to _her_."

"Are you sure? She has never been summoned out of the chamber. It could be dangerous."  
"We will need all the help in the worlds we can get."  
"Okay. Can you spare a couple hours? She will want to hear from you herself. Especially for a favor."

"Very well. Guard!" The dragonking bellowed. And the guard on duty ran in.

"Yes my king?" asked the poor guard in a position for battle.

"Go, tell Delphine I am visiting an old friend, I will be back later, and find Delvin. Tell him to deal with the days issues."  
"Yes, sire."

"Good no then are you ready, Karliah?" asked the king as the guard closed the door.

"Yes Rae, let's go."

The king nodded and summoned the power that he had not pulled from in months. The king summoned that latent power and summoned a portal to the base of the sepulcher.

"Let's go."

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, had a little writers block with this chapter. Life has also been super crazy. I will be trying to post one every two weeks and am putting it on my calendar. Making myself do it. Please Review and let me know what you think! thanks!**

 **-B**


End file.
